Palabras en el Olvido
by Emo Romantica 03
Summary: Todos alguna vez en nuestra vida nos hemos enamorado. Muchos hemos tenido el coraje de luchar por lo que queremos, pero otros, hemos tenido que tener el doble del coraje para dejarlo marchar. Porque su dolor es la felicidad de ella.


Muchas gracias, de verdad, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron reviews con sus comentarios. Hicieron a mi corazoncito muy feliz.

Aquí les traigo una nueva historia que me salió del alma cuando llegué de la escuela. Un HinaKiba X3

**Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Palabras en el Olvido**

_Konoha, 27 de Agosto._

_No tienes idea de cuánto duele el que no me quieras, pero está bien, tú no tienes la culpa. La culpa es mía y solo mía. Yo fui el que me enamore solo. Fui yo el que alimento con falsas esperanzas al corazón, haciéndole creer que algún día, tal vez, pudieras estar a su lado._

_Era yo el que te miraba de reojo y a escondidas, el que te amaba en silencio. ¡Per que estúpido fui! No soy más que un cobarde, incapaz de luchar por este amor por el simple hecho de temer no ser correspondido._

_Si supieras todo lo que sentía solo con verte. Algo en mi pecho se exaltaba y la sangre bombeaba rápidamente hacia mi cuerpo. Todo se sentía tan cálido. Sonreía por fuera, pero por dentro moría. Dios perdone mi más grande pecado, que fue el nunca luchar por ti._

_Hoy, no me arrepiento de todas las cosas que sentí, pero si me arrepiento de todos los segundos que perdí. Las horas que llore en vano y a solas, los minutos en los que siempre callé. Hoy los recuerdos de las veces en las que tenía contacto contigo, más que hacerme feliz, me hacen daño. Mutilan mi alma al añorarlos, sabiendo que nunca volverán. El castigo más grande es sufrir por amor. Duele, duele. Se los juro que duele. Yo mismo labre el camino a mi dolor, pero tampoco fue mi culpa, fue culpa de él. Culpa del maldito amor. _

_Yo no pedí que entrara, yo no lo invite el ser parte de mi vida, yo no lo busque, pero el vino a mí. Solo fue necesario el verte para conocer lo que era la alegría y el dolor más grande, aquel que lo inunda todo, el que me hace sentir vivo y muerto a la vez. _

_Nueve años. Nueve años son los que llevo cargando con aquello que, alguna vez me hiso flotar, hoy se convierte en un peso y una carga para el alma. Mi espíritu me reclama a cada segundo tu presencia y yo no lo puedo satisfacer, soy incapaz de hacerlo, porque nací cobarde, o tu amor me hiso así._

_Creo yo es una manera de protegerme. Yo no podría soportar un rechazo de tu parte, eso me haría sufrir el doble. La muerte, el infierno en vida. Por eso prefiero que esto nunca se sepa. De esa manera por lo menos puedo alimentar a mi corazón de esperanza. Aunque sea mentira. _

_Dios ¿qué tengo que darte por un minuto de su atención?, pero… ya no importa, pues ella se fue. La perdí, y yo solo pude verla marchar, junto con todas mis esperanzas y sueños, de la mano de quien siempre quiso. Tal vez no le importe, pero yo solo quiero que sea feliz, por muy tonto que suene._

_No me importa nada si eres feliz Hinata, aún a costa de mi vida. Porque tú no tuviste la culpa. Esto puede ser egoísta, pues tu felicidad es la mía._

_Si algún día te enteras, no sientas lástima, porque me harías creer que no valió de nada todo lo que sentí. Si te llegas a enterar, solo no mires hacia atrás ni creas que me debes nada. Fui yo el que eligió amarte y entregarte sinceramente todo lo que soy. Solo tienes que aceptarlo y ya. Se feliz y yo seré feliz. Dios me permita algún día el volver a verte en el futuro. Te aseguro no abra persona más feliz que yo. Supe lo que era el amor, sufrir por él, defenderlo cuando fue necesario, gozar de él, pero no luchar. Gracias por eso, porque por no ser mía siempre lo serás, y yo tuyo seré. Así lo elegí. Te amo._

Unos ladridos le advirtieron a su amo que ya se les hacía tarde.

- Si, si, ya te oí Akamaru – dijo Kiba mientras cerraba su libreta y la escondía detrás de su chaleco.

Arriba del techo del edificio donde se encontraba podía ver toda la aldea. Unas campanas se escuchaban, dando aviso de que ya había terminado la boda entre el Sexto Hokage y…

- Hinata.

Miró hacia atrás, dándole lo que sería la última vista a su adorada aldea. Había vivido ahí desde que nació. Compartió grandes batallas y alegrías al lado de sus compañeros y amigos ninjas, pero sobre todo; conoció el amor. Ese amor por el que nunca fue capaz de luchar y pisar firme, como era su personalidad. La verdad es que no podía. Muy pocas veces lo intentó, pero la batalla ya estaba perdida, y la razón era Naruto Uzumaki.

- Tú siempre lo amaste, a pesar de que yo traté de demostrarte que mi amor también era sincero. Pero tu corazón no me pertenecía. Naruto, Naruto, ¡SIEMPRE NARUTO! – Apretó sus puños con rabia y dolor.

A su mente venían los constantes recursos de cuando la consolaba y limpiaba sus lágrimas. Lágrimas por el Uzumaki.

_Aunque, pensándolo mejor, yo gané. Yo fui capaz de renunciar a todos mis sentimientos por ella. Para que fuera feliz a tu lado, como siempre deseo. Fui más hombre. Te vencí Naruto. Te vencí._

Sonriendo amargamente de medio lado y con ese último pensamiento de triunfo se encamino hacia la salida de la aldea escondida entre las hojas…para nunca volver una vez cruzada.


End file.
